


Aloha Au Ia'oe

by ghostlywhitedirewolf



Series: Hawaii Five-0 One-shots [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-09
Updated: 2011-05-09
Packaged: 2017-10-19 05:06:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/197231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostlywhitedirewolf/pseuds/ghostlywhitedirewolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve McGarrett never thought he'd fall in love...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aloha Au Ia'oe

Just a bit of something I had floating around in my head that I needed to just write down :)

It's only a one-shot.

My first H50 fic :) please review – thanks for reading. I do have another fic in the works, but it's a multi-chapter thing, and because of exams I'm not posting it until it's finished as I want to be able to post regularly.

505050505050505050

Aloha Au Ia`oe

Steve McGarrett never thought he would fall in love. He thought his job would stop him. Nothing came before his job. Nothing came before his team. Ever.

Other than his family and his team, Steve had never truly cared for anyone before. But that wasn't true love. That was mandatory. People loved their family. It was expected. He loved his team and would do anything in his power to keep them safe.

Hell, he'd stolen ten million dollars to keep Chin safe. It hadn't bothered him in the slightest, because that's what you do to protect the people you love.

He didn't love Catherine. Yes, they had chemistry, but only on a physical level. There was no real connection.

Steve had never felt like this about anyone before. It scared him. Usually people threw their selves at him. For once, Steve had no idea how the other person felt. That's why he'd held back and repressed his growing desires. He controlled the feelings he had whenever he was around them, trying to enjoy every minute of it before eventually he couldn't contain it anymore and it destroyed what they already had.

Yes, for once in his life, Steve McGarrett was insecure.

That's why now that he and Danny were face-to-face, on the beach at the back of Steve's house; all he wanted to do was run away. Hide from himself.

'Hey! Superman! You're burning the burgers! I don't want Gracie to get here to Chinese takeaway when we promised a barbeque.' Danny pointed at the now smoking burger Steve had been staring at blankly for the last few minutes.

'Daniel, its fine.' Steve picked it up with a pair of prongs and showed him the side he'd been cooking, 'see perfect.'

'I'll be the judge of that, and if I find so much as a grain of sand in mine I will murder you. Understand me? I don't see why we had to do this on the beach. If would have been fine on the decking on the back of your house.' Danny ranted, pointing from the sand to the house.

'It's not the same – we're in Hawaii, you eat on the beach. If you don't drop it in the sand, then there will be no sand on your burger will there?' Steve smiled.

'Yeah, yeah.' Danny raised an eyebrow but smiled back.

This was it, Steve thought, I have to say something. If I don't then I never will.

'Hey Danno,' Steve started softly.

'Ye..Hi Monkey!' Danny started, but was then interrupted by the little girl shouting and sprinting towards them.

'Danno! Danno!' Grace screamed happily, grinning as she threw herself at her father.

'I missed you, Monkey.' He smiled, hugging his little girl.

'I missed you too Danno,' she smiled as he put her down.

'Hi Steve.' Grace said, hugging him too.

Steve smiled and hugged her back, his affection for the little girl obvious as her father smiled at them both.

'Monkey, Steve made burgers.' Danny told her

'Thank you,' the little girl beamed at Steve before turning back to Danny 'can we go swimming after?'

'Sorry honey, but your Mom wants to pick you up early so that you're not tired for tennis in the morning.' Danny shook his head.

'Oh,' Grace's face fell slightly.

'We can go swimming with Kono and Chin next weekend if you want to, maybe you can get Danno to show us he can swim after all.' Steve suggested.

'Yeah! Can we do that?' she asked her father.

'If you want to, sure,' Danny grinned at her, willing to do anything to please his little girl.

Grace smiled at both of them before accepting a burger from Steve and sitting on the sand next to Danny to eat it.

Steve took a moment, just to look at the two of them together, side by side, before adding cheese slices to his burger and sitting down with them.

50505050505050

Rachel picked Grace up at half past eight and after saying their goodbyes, both Steve and Danny cracked open a beer.

'To no sand in burgers, and no pineapple on pizzas while we're on the subject,' Danny raised his beer and clinked it against Steve's.

Steve laughed freely, a great deep belly laugh that made Danny smile. Steve didn't loosen up often, which was probably one of the reasons they were such good friends, Danny thought.

Only friends though, he thought wistfully.

It was awkward with Grace gone; Steve tried to make small talk, but had chickened out of his confession when she had interrupted him.

'Fancy that swim?' he asked, trying to break the tension.

'Yeah, why not,' Danny rolled his eyes.

It was pretty hot out here. Even at night.

It shocked Steve, Danny agreeing willingly to go swimming.

Steve stood, almost self consciously taking off his t-shirt, taking his iPhone out of his pocket and wrapping it in his shirt.

Danny watched him, almost admiringly, before standing to do the same.

Steve waited for him, pretending to look behind him, but instead his eyes traced the lines of Danny's toned abs, muscles moving as he folded his shirt and dropped it onto the sand making Steve want to groan

'I'm going in,' Steve said, trying to repress the growing knot in his stomach as he turned suddenly away from his partner.

He didn't hear Danny's reply as he splashed his way out into the water, not turning until he was chest deep in the perfectly clear water.

Danny strode out to where Steve was, enjoying the coolness of the water, calming him down and helping him think straight. To not walk up to where Steve stood and kiss him smack on the mouth. It was taking all of his restraint.

'Ahh so you're not made of oil then, you can enter the water without being repelled.' Steve winked.

'You're so funny,' Danny replied dryly 'I'm staying here.'

'Why, scared you'll get your hair wet?'

'I am not scared I'll...' Danny stopped as Steve splashed water at him.

The sight of Danny open mouthed with shock cracked Steve up and he couldn't help himself as he clutched his stomach laughing.

'You, my friend, are an ass. And you are going to pay for that.' Danny pointed at him.

'Bring it brah.' Steve gasped between laughs not expecting a wave of water to come flying at him, sent by Danny.

Spluttering as he spat out water, Steve looked up at Danny who was now laughing too before diving on him, pushing his head underwater like his Dad had done to him when he was a kid.

'Okay, okay! Truce!' Danny said as Steve released him.

He stood back up, only inches away from Steve, his hair dripping and flat, stuck to his face.

'Your hairs a little, well, a lot wet,' Steve smirked, instinctively reaching out to touch the bit that was stuck out to the side.

He saw Danny catch his breath and withdrew his hand.

'Sorry,' Steve said quickly, going to turn away.

Without warning Danny reached out, took Steve's face in his hands and pressed his lips to that of the SEALs. Steve didn't need any more of an invitation and his hands came up to cup his partner's cheeks.

Danny sighed and deepening the kiss for a moment before he pulled away, a small smile playing around the edges of his lips.

Steve looked at him, utterly shocked and muttered, 'wow.'

Danny smiled and unable to stop himself Steve kissed him again, his hands on the back of Danny's head pressing him to him.

When they broke apart again Danny frowned slightly.

'What's the matter?' Steve asked, his stomach sinking.

'I thought it was just me, I never thought for a second that you felt the same way.' Danny let out a small laugh of relief.

'I have for a while. I just never dared to say anything, didn't want to ruin anything and risk breaking the team up.' Steve admitted.

'I never thought I'd feel like this,' Danny gave a knowing smile.

'Me neither, but I do,' Steve sighed 'and I can't change that.'

'I wouldn't want you to; I feel the same way.'

'I'm so glad,' Steve told him, feeling relief lift the weight of worry off his shoulders.

He grinned at the blonde man, looking into his blue eyes.

'Aloha au Ia`oe Danno,' Steve said, kissing Danny passionately.

'Danno loves you too,' Danny murmured against Steve's mouth and felt the tall man smile.

It shouldn't have felt as good as it did, Steve decided, but he also decided that he didn't care.

This was what he wanted, and nothing could change his mind.

'Hey Danno, since when do you know Hawaiian?' Steve's joked.

'I do pick up some things you know. And it was something they taught Gracie,' Danny smiled 'now shut up, I was happy till you opened your mouth.'

Steve laughed and obediently allowed Danny to pull his head down to meet his.

Steve McGarrett never thought he would ever fall in love, especially not with his partner. But under the beautiful Hawaiian skies, he knew he had found his future. And it was only just beginning.

5-05-05-0

Tadaaaa!

I'm not sure I like this or not – I don't think I got Steve right.


End file.
